School life
by Iloveyoutubers
Summary: Joy and the other are human and goes to school. They all have different names, apart from Joy. Joy is the new girl in school and befriends Sadness and Fear and meets the bullies, who are Disgust and Anger. Joy learns to make friends and falls in love, learns to forgive the people who bullies her and learns about being different is great for her.


It was a beautiful morning, even though it is only 7 in the morning. A young teenager named Joy has just woken up and is getting ready for her first day at a new school. She was always been a happy person, since the day she was born. Her parents are happy too. So, she was born happy. Guess that's why they called her Joy. Her parents, Jessica and Joshua are happy to have a smiley daughter like her. Her parents loves her so much and wouldn't want anyone to hurt her, like her old friends did. That's why they made her move to a new school, so she doesn't have to cope with them.

"Morning, mum! Morning, dad!" Joy said joyfully to her parents.

"Morning, Joy!" her mother says.

"Morning, Joy! How are you this morning? Excited about starting a new school?" her father asks.

"Oh, yeah! I am so excited! I hope it is pretty and I hope I make new friends, unlike Lovanne, Cher and Amelia. But hey, that's in the past now and it is time to make some new friends, to replace them," Joy said.

"You will replace them. They weren't really friends. And anyway, you need better friends then them. They just used you to get to the boys," her mother says.

"Yeah. I don't know why the used me to get to their 'boyfriends'. I am not beautiful like them. For one thing, Lovanne has bright pink her, Cher had orange hair and Amelia has beach hair. Me, I just have blue hair, with bits of blonde in it. But I don't care," Joy says.

"Are you kidding? Joy, you're a beautiful girl! Their 'boyfriends' fell heads over heels for you until your friends told them they needed you to get them," her mother says.

"Is that why those three boys were like that around me? Creepy! But still, I am not pretty like them. Oh! I have to get going now! I don't want to be late on my first day! Bye mum, bye dad!" Joy says.

"Bye honey and have a great day," her father says.

"Of course I will!" Joy said happily before leaving her home.

On her way to school, Joy kept on thinking what her new school would be like. When she got to her new school, she stopped at looked."It is so pretty," she says before walking into the school. When she was inside of the school, she looked around and saw something that she never wanted to see, a girl being bullied. Joy wasn't happy about this. She want over and talked to her."Leave her alone!"

"What did you say to me?" the girl said.

"You heard me, leave her alone!" Joy said again.

"Look, you're new here. So newbie, I will leave her for now, but if you do this again, I will get Adrian on you," the girl said before walking off.

Joy sighs."Are you okay, now?"

"Yeah...I guess. I'm Sapphire. Thanks for saving me from Diana," Sapphire says.

"Oh, you're welcome, Sapphire. I'm Joy and I am new here. Say, what is Diana's problem?" Joy asks.

"Nice to meet you Joy. Diana is a bully. She bullies everyone, especially me," Sapphire says.

"That's not nice. And who is this Adrian person?" Joy asks.

"He is meant to be her 'bodyguard' but I think they're dating. I never know with them," Sapphire asks.

"Look, I won't let her pick on you again," Joy says.

A while later, Joy started to look for Sapphire, who is gone. She ended up bumping into someone."Oh, God! I am so sorry!" Joy says. Joy could tell the boy was scared.

"It's-it's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going. I am trying to find me sister. I am Fergus,"

"I'm Joy. Nice to meet you. Who is your sister? Maybe I can help you find her," Joy says.

"Sapphire," Fergus said.

"Sapphire is your sister? I know her," Joy says.

"H-how do yo-you know her?" Fergus asked.

"I stopped Diana from bullying her," Joy says.

"A-a-again? Who can't Diana just leave her and me alone for once. Sorry about how I am speaking. I am always jumping and fearful," Fergus says.

"It's okay," Joy say.

"Say, let me see your timetable to see what you have today, I mean if it is okay by you," Fergus says.

"Sure," Joy says getting her timetable out.

"You're in the same lesson as me," Fergus says just before the bell rang, making him jump.

"Come on, lets go. I don't want to be late on my first day," Joy says grabbing Fergus hand and rushing to lesson.

When they got there, the teacher was there greeting Joy and Sapphire comes in. Sapphire sat between them both. It looks like a good start of a good friendship.


End file.
